Una rosa rodeada de espinas
by Parresia
Summary: RosexScorpius. Friendzone. Una rosa rodeada de espinas.


No soy JK Rowling, por más que quisiera, así que solo uso sus personajes para diversión.

Este es un fanfic de regalo a Culut-Camia en celebración de los 10.000 posts del Foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, foro de Naruto, pero también nos gustan otros fandom :D. ¡Muchas gracias por tu participación, Culut-Camia!

* * *

**Rosa rodeada de Espinas**

Rose Weasley, estudiante de sexto año de Ravenclaw, hacía un mes había dejado de ser una adolescente soltera y llevaba unas cuantas semanas de permitirse besar a su novio de Gryffindor en algún solitario pasillo. Sin embargo, esa tarde no estaba de humor, por lo que ladeó el rostro para evadir un beso especialmente empalagoso.

Su novio interpretó el movimiento como un permiso para besarla en el cuello. Rose se estremeció cuando sintió una lengua ajena en su piel. No pudo evitar soltar un gemido, más de sorpresa que de otra cosa, justo en el momento en que un grupo de estudiantes de Slytherin y Gryffindor pasaban.

—¡Rose! ¡Estamos en medio pasillo! —exclamó Albus Potter bastante escandalizado al escucharla gemir por un hombre.

Ella se separó de un salto y toda su cara enrojeció cuando descubrió la presencia de dos compañeros de su curso: Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy, y de su prima Lily.

—Tranquilo, Potter. No pasará de nuevo—sonrió disculpándose Melvin Brooms.

Albus ignoró el comentario del Gryffindor y encaró a su prima:

—No puedes andar besándote con él en cualquier lugar—dijo Albus, con seriedad—. Vamos, no quieres meterte en problemas por su culpa.

—Deja de fastidiar a Rose—intervino Lily, con una sonrisilla pícara.

Albus dirigió una mirada acusadora a su prima mientras Lily lo jalaba del brazo.

Una vez pasado el segundo de sorpresa, Rose empezó perder el color del rostro... hasta quedarmucho más pálida de lo normal. Se atrevió a mirar a Scorpius Malfoy, cuyo rostro lucía imperturbable, ni siquiera parecía que la había determinado y caminó tras sus compañeros sin mirarlos.

—¿Continuamos en algún aula vacía? —ronroneó el novio.

—Luego.

* * *

—¿Tu noviazgo serio es besarte con él en medio pasillo? —reclamó Albus a su prima.

Rose ya había superado la vergüenza inicial y empezaba a cansarse de los comentarios de su primo; por suerte James intervino:

—No molestes, Albus. Ya es toda una mujer y puede hacer lo que quiera.

—Si hubieras escuchado lo que yo escuché, no dirías es…—empezó Albus pero Rose lo silenció tapándole la boca.

—Ah. Ya veo—sonrió maliciosamente James, con lo que hizo enrojecer a Rose que trataba de asfixiar a Albus.

—Albus, tienes que prometerme que no dirás nada de ese ruido—le pidió ella en un susurro suplicante.

* * *

—Estaba con Rose—se excusó Albus pues llegó muy tarde a su Sala Común—. Hizo todas mis tareas. Le prometí que no diría nada de su gemido si hacía mis deberes. Aún no puedo sacarme ese ruido de la cabeza. Además, tuvo que ser con ese tipo. ¿Viste cómo tenía la blusa?…

—Albus—dijo con algo de brusquedad Scorpius—. Es tu prima y ella era asexual. Lo entiendo. Pero créeme cuando te digo que me esfuerzo por olvidar eso. A mí siempre me ha interesado Rose y ahora...

—Vale. Es solo que es extraño. Hombre, ¿cómo no le diste un puñetazo ahí mismo a ese mentecato?

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy sentía cierta aversión por las personas ruidosas. Pero él siempre se caracterizó como una persona muy juiciosa. Por esta cualidad suya, se preguntaba si Melvin Brooms y su pandilla de Gryffindors eran muy ruidosos y por ende le molestaban por el ruido que hacían o él simplemente no toleraba la presencia de Melvin, porque le enfurecía que fuera él quien estaba con Rose. Maldijo que justo el libro que necesitara estuviera tan cerca de la mesa del chico.

—Rose me vuelve loco—escuchó a Melvin Brooms decir, cuando fue a dejar el libro.

—¿La Ravenclaw? ¿Tiene tetas grandes o qué?

—Bahh. No sé, no me ha dejado verlas.

—¿Las has tocado?

—No. Tampoco. Apenas me deja rozarlas. Es una niña. Muero por verlas.

* * *

—¿Así que sales con alguien? —rompió el silencio Scorpius.

—Llevo algunas semanas saliendo con él.

Rose lo miró de reojo, se mordió el labio inferior. Scorpius hacía girar el trozo de madera que debían transformar en un zorrillo.

—Dame eso. Tendremos un zorrillo mareado si sigues así.

—¿Por qué no sabía que salías con alguien? —preguntó Scorpius, al cabo de un rato. Rose había hecho varios intentos con su varita y ninguno dio resultado.

—Porque no me preguntaste.

—Debiste contarme.

—Quizá te conté y no recuerdas. Debo haberte contado—murmuró ella.

—No lo hiciste, Weasley. Ambos sabemos que no me habías dicho nada.

—Bueno, no tengo que contarles todo lo que hago—dijo la chica, a la defensiva.

—No, me conformo con saber las cosas en forma general.

Hubo un silencio que incomodó a la Weasley... lo rompió, porque no lo soportaba.

—Mamá está en América. El viernes nos enviará algunos dulces, ¿te unes? Los comeremos en el jardín.

Scorpius asintió, sin ganas murmuró el hechizo de transformación y su zorrillo blanco mereció 25 puntos para Slytherin.

* * *

Scorpius supuso con éxito que el viernes conocería al novio de Rose. Era amable, tenía una risa fácil y parecía valiente, típico gryffindor. Se llevaba muy bien con Hugo, pero no conocía a los padres de Weasley.

—Debe ser genial conocer a los héroes de guerra—le murmuró cuando Scorpius recibió un paquetito de dulces enviado por Hermione. Scorpius asintió. Se había prometido no resultar prejuicio contra él, ni llamarlo ruidoso y debió reconocer con algo de dificultad que era un hijo de muggles sin ninguna mala intención… más que una perversa obsesión por conocer el cuerpo de Rose… pero no podía culparlo por eso.

* * *

Scorpius detuvo su andar cuando vio una cabellera conocida.

Rose iba varios metros más adelante y parecía dirigirse al mismo lugar que él. Soltó una maldición y se llamó tonto a sí mismo. Él había salido de las mazmorras rumbo a la Lechucería, porque necesitaba enviar una carta. Una parte de él, quería devolverse e ir después... pero no iba a cambiar de planes solo porque ella también estuviera ahí. Le enfureció notar lo ansioso que estaba y se obligó a caminar el húmedo camino hasta la torre. No iba a cambiar nada por ella.

—Hola, Scorpius—murmuró Rose, cuando lo vio entrar. Ella estaba sentada en uno de los escritorios en donde los estudiantes apresurados garabateaban sus cartas—. Qué bueno que te veo. Quería preguntarte algo.

Scorpius asintió. Odiaba que ese día Rose se viera particularmente guapa. No se detuvo para escucharla, sino que subió las escaleras de caracol hasta la segunda planta en busca de su búho.

Rose se levantó de su asiento y lo siguió:

—¿Qué te pareció?—le preguntó ella, dos escalanos más abajo que él.

—¿Me estás preguntando mi opinión de Brooms?

—Eres mi mejor amigo—murmuró ella, y la voz le tembló.

—Bien. No sé por qué no te gustan los chicos de tu casa.

Rose perdió la mirada en una de las muchas ventanas, en la lejanía se podía observar los edificios de Hogsmeade.

—Mi relación está un poco estancada—murmuró ella—. Pensaba escribirle a Victoire para pedirle consejo, pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

—¿Quieres que te dé un consejo?

—Creo que sí—respondió ella con sinceridad.

Scorpius acarició la cabeza de su búho negro. En el fondo, le agradecía a su padre que lo criara con un profundo control de sí mismo, porque justo en ese momento lo que menos quería era darle un consejo de su relación. No podía quitarse la sensación de ser un hipócrita: él no le deseaba ningún bien a ese Brooms ni quería verlo con Rose. ¿Por qué podía soportarlo tan tranquilamente? ¿Por qué no podía ir tras ella? ¿Por qué nunca fue tras ella?

—No sé qué hago mal, pero presiento que no llegaremos a ninguna parte—susurró ella.

Scorpius la miró de reojo.

—Me gustaría hacer algo por mejorar la relación—continuó Rose, ante el silencio de Scorpius.

—Deja que te toque el pecho—aconsejó Scorpius.

Rose Weasley enrojeció y avanzó hacia Scorpius con molestia; sin embargo, el suelo estaba más resbaloso de lo normal y antes de poder darle la zarandeada del siglo a Scorpius, se encontró sentada en el suelo de la primera planta.

Y su caída fue de lo más estrepitosa.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —dijo Scorpius, acercándose al balconcillo. Era muy claro que Rose pretendía que fuera él quien cayera, pero el tiro le salió por la culata.

Abajo, Rose Weasley, Ravenclaw, estaba sentada entre plumas, virutas y estiércol de lechuzas.

—¡Eres un estúpido!

—¿Por qué, Rose? ¿Por no dejar que me botaras?

Rose apretó sus dientes con el comentario cínico de Scorpius.

—¿Por qué dijiste esa estupidez de mi pecho? —continúo ella, mirando hacia arriba y Scorpius podía ver lo furiosa que estaba.

—Porque yo lo haría… si fueras mi novia—respondió sin ganas, mientras bajaba hacia ella.

—¡Pero no lo soy!

—¡Ya sé que no lo eres!

Él se detuvo para mirarla. Estaba a dos de ella que seguía en el suelo, con el torso y el rostro vueltos hacia él.

Le dolió que ella le recordara que no tenían oportunidad de ser pareja.

Rose tenía el rostro torcido de frustración. Seguía inmóvil, pero sus ojos lo decían todo: Se había equivocado al tratar de pedirle un consejo.

Él dio los pasos que necesitaba para irse. No podía acercarse a ella. Cuando salía, la vio de soslayo aún sentada entre la inmundicia, y a él se le antojó que estaba rodeada de espinas. Una rosa, rodeada de espinas…

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
